This invention relates generally to a fastening device and more particularly to an improved, swivel tie-down unit.
Tie-down units of the type under consideration are widely used for a variety of purposes such as providing hold-downs for airplanes, trucks and containers for cargo carried by trucks and for providing lifting eyes for engine blocks and similar items.
In particular, the fastening device which forms the subject matter of this invention represents an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,293. Although the fastening device disclosed in this patent has proven effective for its intended purposes it has a relatively high load transfer center.